


La Cité sous les Mers

by Lilith (Daelya)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Gen, Mystery, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-14 17:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16496888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daelya/pseuds/Lilith
Summary: Tentant de traverser une des mers du Nouveau Monde détraquant tous les instruments de navigation, les Heart abordent un mystérieux navire fantôme. Ce qu'ils y trouveront les mènera bien loin de la surface, où réside une antique civilisation aux sombres secrets...





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour/Bonsoir !
> 
> Voilà une fic sur laquelle je travaille depuis plusieurs mois déjà, et qui a déjà une vingtaine de chapitres à son actif. Je les posterais progressivement, à une ou deux semaines d'intervalle (exception faite du prologue et du chapitre 1, qui arriveront à peu près en même temps).
> 
> Pour prévenir certains spoils ou tout simplement comprendre certaines allusions, il est préférable d'avoir connaissance du passé de Law. Le reste sort tout simplement de ma tête et ne devrait rien spoiler d'autre du manga/anime.
> 
> Je n'ai pas mis de warnings particuliers à la fic, parce qu'elle ne me semble rien contenir de choquant, mais comme c'est un peu subjectif sachez que certaines scènes ou combats pourraient paraître un peu violents ou glauques éventuellement. 
> 
> Les chapitres tournent majoritairement autours de 2500 mots, mais il arrive que certains soient un peu plus courts, et d'autres au contraire bien plus longs (entre 5000 et 6000 pour les derniers chapitres). 
> 
> Cette fic tournera principalement autours du mystère, donc si vous avez des théories sur la suite, n'hésitez pas à les partager c'est toujours intéressant à lire ^^
> 
> Si vous êtes intéressés, cette fiction comporte un "trailer" que vous pouvez visionner [ici](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ra9WKEW62qw).
> 
> Bonne lecture :)

  
  


([source](https://www.skyrock.com/r?url=https%3A%2F%2Fblackfoxst.deviantart.com%2Fart%2FBlackShiver-339843625))

Le navire fendait les eaux tumultueuses qui tourbillonnaient, l'emportant vers la surface. Les planches arrachées, le pont inondé et les voiles réduites à l'état de lambeaux étaient pourtant le cadet des soucis de l'équipage à son bord. Les hommes s'activaient sur le pont, leurs pas martelant le sol, les bustes attachés aux mâts par de solides cordes pour ne pas se retrouver à voler par-dessus le bastingage tant les virages pris étaient violents. Le capitaine hurlait des ordres, se tenant près du marin qui tentait vainement de maintenir un gouvernail stable.  
  
« - Préparez les canons, ils sont proches ! »  
  
Tout en s'époumonant, l'homme d'une quarantaine d'années fixait le mur aqueux qui risquait de les engloutir alors qu'ils tentaient de glisser dessus. Ce n'était pourtant pas la menace de cette eau sombre et sauvage qui perturbait le capitaine, mais bien les ombres qui évoluaient derrière. Quelque chose qui n'était ni bien épais ni bien grand, mais vif, intelligent, _dangereux_. Une réponse désespérée d'un membre de son équipage lui parvint au travers du chaos :  
  
« -  Les poudres sont trempées capitaine ! »  
  
Lâchant un juron, l'homme leva les yeux vers la lisière du tourbillon qui les ramenait à la surface tout en malmenant l'embarcation. Ils devraient encore tenir plusieurs minutes pourtant... Il se déporta sur le côté lorsqu'une des ombres creva la surface du mur aqueux en face d'eux, armée d'un trident avec lequel elle tenta de le transpercer. Le pirate, une main prenant appui sur la rambarde pour ne pas basculer, tira son épée, dévisageant la monstruosité en face de lui.  
  
C'était humanoïde, mais pas humain. La peau était imperméable, similaire à celle des monstres marins, bien que moins épaisse. Elle arborait des couleurs claires, bleutées, contrastant avec des parties plus foncées autours du crâne, de la poitrine et des extrémités palmées. Une bouche pleine de dents plus grandes et nombreuses que la taille de la mâchoire lui cracha à la figure :  
  
« - Rends- _le_ nous, humain !  »  
  
La chose lui fondit dessus, et la fourche de son trident entra en collision avec la lame du sabre dans un entrechoquement de fer. Le marin savait avoir une meilleure chance sur le pont face à cette créature, cependant elles étaient tellement plus nombreuses... comment allaient-ils faire front...  
  
Des cris l'alertèrent, d'autres créatures marines avaient crevé l'eau pour sauter sur le pont, atterrissant lourdement et embrochant certains tandis que les autres tentaient de faire face. Dans l'impossibilité d'utiliser les armes à feu, ils avaient pour la plupart une allonge réduite face aux tridents. Les cris de rage et de douleurs ne tardèrent pas à se mêler au hurlement de la tempête. Les pieds glissaient sur les planches trempées de sang et d'eau, les corps s'entre-déchirant s'y accumulant.  
  
Le pirate repoussa son adversaire, envoyant la créature basculer par dessus le bastingage, sa folle résistance brisant le bois humide alors qu'il l'agrippait dans sa chute. Il descendit ensuite prêter main forte à son équipage, sa lame s'enfonçant dans le dos des monstres, les transperçant en plein poitrail. Ravivé par la présence du capitaine, l'équipage lutta d'autant plus férocement, un combat à mort décidé par leurs agresseurs.  
  
Au bout de plusieurs minutes interminables, ils parvinrent à les renvoyer à la mer, leur navire retrouvant le calme de la surface. Alors que la tension redescendait, le capitaine les secoua pour qu'ils stabilisent le navire et s'éloignent de la gueule béante du tourbillon duquel ils venaient de surgir. Observant la ligne d'eau sombre, il fut soulagé de constater que leurs poursuivants semblaient avoir abandonné et restaient dans leurs abysses. _Pour cette fois tout du moins..._


	2. Navire Fantôme

([source](https://www.skyrock.com/r?url=https%3A%2F%2F25mb.ru%2Fimg%2Fpicture%2FNov%2F30%2F1c71bcef97eded6ffe9c8802a1ee3177%2F5.jpg))

Le sous-marin jaune canari fendait les eaux du Nouveau Monde, il se faisait tard et, à part deux personnes de garde, peu de monde se trouvait sur le pont, où les températures étaient très basses. Une couche de givre s'était déposée sur la rambarde, et une faible lumière s'étendait sur l'eau devant le submersible. Un épais brouillard les entourait et ils évoluaient lentement, dans le cas où ils risqueraient de se retrouver face à un obstacle inconnu.   
  
Bien emmitouflés entre leurs combinaisons, les deux couettes et leurs casquettes, les deux Heart jouaient aux cartes pour passer le temps. Un escargophone grelottait à côté d'eux en attendant un quelconque appel en provenance de la salle des machines, et une paire de jumelles inutiles par ce temps trônait à côté d'eux. S'ils ne bavardaient pas gaiement, on ne pourrait entendre que les grincements du navire, le vent soufflant à peine et les environs semblant vides et mornes.  
  
Tout à leur jeu, où le rouquin aux lunettes de soleil menait la danse face à son comparse à la casquette gravée de son prénom, « Penguin », ils ne virent pas immédiatement la légère ombre qui se profilait au travers du brouillard. Ce ne fut uniquement lorsque celui en mauvaise posture tenta de voir les cartes de l'autre en s'énervant qu'il trichait, qu'il le remarqua.  
  
« - Sachi il y a quelque chose ! »  
  
Se redressant sur ses deux pieds comme un ressort, Penguin se munit de la paire de jumelles pour tenter de se faire une idée de ce qu'était cette ombre qu'il interprétait comme un rocher, tandis que son nakama contactait la salle des machines. Ils ralentirent jusqu'à ne presque faire que du sur-place, et d'autres pirates vêtus de la même combinaison blanche sertie du symbole des Heart se pointèrent sur le pont, d'autres rejoignant leur poste pour réagir au plus vite si nécessaire.  
  
Alors qu'on entendait que les murmures de l'équipage et quelques claquements de dents, une forme plus précise se dessina au travers de l'épais brouillard. Ce n'était pas un récif ni un monstre marin susceptible de les attaquer – ce pourquoi certains combattants avaient tirés leurs armes en se rapprochant de la rambarde – mais autre chose qui fit frissonner les plus superstitieux.  
  
Fendant les eaux noires en quelques vaguelettes silencieuses, un navire aux voiles déchiquetées passait à quelques mètres d'eux. Sa coque avait été bien abîmée par les flots et le temps, les algues ainsi que les fientes d'oiseaux jonchaient le pont. Tout semblait vide et mort à l'intérieur, certains carreaux étaient brisés, la barre arrachée, et l'intérieur ne devait pas être en meilleur état. Un miracle que le Nouveau Monde n'ait pas avalé cette antiquité au fond de ses océans. Miracle ou malédiction, dans l'esprit des Heart tremblant à bord de leur propre submersible, cela ressemblait fortement aux légendes des bateaux fantômes.  
  
Les pas du capitaine se firent soudainement entendre sur le pont, rompant le silence pétrifié, certains firent un bond, s'attirant les ricanements de leurs voisins. Ils s'écartèrent sur le passage du Chirurgien de la Mort, qui s'approcha à son tour de la rambarde afin d'identifier à quoi ils avaient affaire, puisque la salle des machines attendait toujours des ordres de redirection et que personne ne les avait recontacté.  
  
« - Capitaine... c'est un navire fantôme ! s'exclama l'un des membres de son équipage, traduisant la pensée des plus superstitieux d'entre eux.  
  
\- Non, le refroidit le supernova, c'est une épave.  
  
\- Vous pensez qu'on trouverait des trésors à l'intérieur ? s'enquit l'un d'eux avec un sourire cupide. »  
  
Le capitaine ne répondit pas immédiatement à la négative. D'ordinaire, en considérant l'ancienneté du bâtiment, il aurait conclu qu'il avait déjà dû être pillé depuis bien longtemps. Cependant, ils avaient spécifiquement choisi ce trajet pour éviter la marine et ne pas la voir se questionner sur leurs mouvements. C'était un chemin réputé pour être dangereux, l'on prétendait que même les log pose s'y détraquaient et qu'on se perdait dans cette purée de pois qui les entourait constamment, épaisse, oppressante, certains disaient même qu'elle rendait fou. Il y avait donc peut-être une chance de trouver quelque chose, sur un navire perdu dans cette mer morte.   
  
« - On peut toujours jeter un coup d'œil. »  
  
Quelques cris de joie à la perspective d'une petite chasse aux trésors fusèrent, faisant retrousser la commissure des lèvres du capitaine. Il leur en avait fallu peu pour oublier les frissons dans la colonne vertébrale à la simple pensée des mots « navire fantôme ». En même temps, il fallait bien avouer que la tension était palpable depuis quelques jours. Ils avançaient lentement, usant de multiples instruments pour tenter de garder un cap, et le brouillard omniprésent n'aidait en rien. L'humidité avait rendu plusieurs de ses nakama malades, irritables, et cette petite « excursion » leur permettrait certainement d'évacuer, et avoir matière à raconter pour les jours à venir s'ils découvraient effectivement quelque chose d'intéressant.  
  
Le capitaine et une petite dizaine d'hommes de son équipage s'y rendirent, ayant pour premier objectif de vérifier si l'endroit était stable. Ce vieux rafiot n'était pas bien imposant, un peu plus grand que leur sous-marin, bien qu'un trou immense aux planches moisies n'occupe une partie du pont, laissant vue plongeante sur le fond noir de la cale. Ils avancèrent donc prudemment, certains tentant de donner un âge à cet « ancêtre des bateaux » comme ils disaient. Il fallait bien avouer que sa construction devait dater de quelques bonnes dizaines d'années, il avait dû servir, ou bien errer, un certain temps.  
  
Après s'être assuré de la stabilité des planches restantes, l'équipage avança prudemment. Des lumières avaient été apportées pour compenser l'opacité du brouillard et la noirceur de la nuit, leur permettant au moins de savoir où ils posaient les pieds. Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur sans difficulté, la porte principale étant à demi démontée sur ses gonds. Une odeur d'humidité et d'algue pourrie les accueillit, faisant froncer le nez à certains.  
  
Les Heart se séparèrent en petits groupes pour explorer les pièces. Tout semblait avoir été laissé en l'état et, si le temps avait fait beaucoup de dégâts, personne d'étranger ne semblait être venu piller l'endroit avant eux. Les mains farfouilleuses partirent ouvrir les tiroirs, les armoires, à la recherche de quelque trésor, avant qu'ils ne trouvent les corps au coin des pièces.  
  
Law balaya sa torche sur le squelette recroquevillé sur le lit aux draps gris et déchirés, faisant frissonner le rouquin à casquette quelques pas derrière. Il était difficile d'établir un diagnostique lorsqu'il ne restait que des os et quelques vêtements, en revanche lorsqu'il en découvrit d'autres principalement dans des cabines ou pièces à vivre, il en déduisit rapidement qu'ils étaient sans doute tous morts de faim ou soif. Étant donné les mers sur lesquelles ils les avaient découvert, ils avaient dû errer sans but un certain temps avant que la fin n'arrive.  
  
« - Capitaine venez voir ! »  
  
Se désintéressant des ossements, le chirurgien se détourna suivre la voix de son nakama. Il retrouva trois membres de son équipage dans ce qui avait dû être la cabine du capitaine. Un vieux portrait accroché au mur était devenu jauni et méconnaissable, sans parler du papier peint tâché d'humidité. Les meubles paraissaient encore en assez bon état, et sans doute ces marins avaient-ils eu une belle aisance financière à une époque, bien que cela ne leur avait visiblement pas épargné de tomber à court de vivres.  
  
Law se rapprocha du jeune homme portant la caractéristique combinaison blanche de son équipage, et jubilant devant le bureau de la pièce. Celui-ci tentait d'ouvrir ce qui ressemblait à un coffret précieux dont la serrure, bien que rouillée, résistait encore. Aidé par Sachi et après quelques minutes d'acharnement, ils finirent par faire céder le verrou et l'ouvrirent en jubilant sur place.  
  
Ils y découvrirent un objet ressemblant à une couronne, finement travaillée dans un métal argenté, le temps ne semblait pas avoir eu d'emprise sur elle. Deux joyaux d'un bleu azur, et une troisième pierre plus grosse au centre, la sertissaient. L'ouvrage avait été travaillé en relief, rappelant des vagues et les dénivelés du sable fin par endroit. La valeur de cette trouvaille leur alluma des berry dans les yeux.  
  
Face à l'exaltation de ses nakama devant ce « trésor du temps », ce n'était pourtant pas la couronne argentée qui attira l'œil du Chirurgien de la Mort. Posé au sein de ce même écrin de velours bleu marine qui avait contenu ce travail d'orfèvre, un eternal pose se nichait dans un des coins. Law s'en saisit avec curiosité, les techniques de navigation n'étaient pas stables dans ces lieux à vous rendre fou, pourtant l'aiguille de celui-ci pointait nettement vers le Nord, et vers le bas. Il chercha le nom de l'endroit indiqué, mais il n'avait pas été inscrit, comme réalisé dans la hâte.  
  
Une question rendit le supernova d'autant plus curieux, s'imposant naturellement dans son esprit. Comment, s'ils avaient un moyen de s'orienter, cet équipage s'était-il retrouvé à errer sans fin ? Ses yeux métalliques fixant l'imperturbable aiguille, le pirate fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par l'irruption d'un Heart dans la pièce.  
  
« - Capitaine ! On est riches ! Nous avons mis la main sur un véritable trésor ! »  
  
Relevant la tête, le capitaine fit ranger soigneusement la couronne ainsi que l'eternal pose dans le coffret, avant de suivre son nakama. Celui-ci dévala au risque de passer au travers du plancher des escaliers étroits menant à la cale. Quatre ou cinq autres membres étaient déjà là, s'extasiant devant ce qui était effectivement un trésor d'une taille conséquente. Quelques pièces un peu ternies, des vases et coffres d'une valeur indéniable étaient entassés ici, surplombés de quelques algues séchées et un squelette qui fit à peine frissonner son équipage surexcité.  
  
Les Heart s'employèrent alors à transférer toutes ces richesses dans leur propre navire, certains fourrant quelques pièces avec plus ou moins de discrétion dans les poches de leur combinaison. S'il le remarqua le capitaine n'en dit rien face à l'euphorie du moment, ses hommes échangeaient des paroles enjouées le sourire aux lèvres, se donnaient quelques bourrades amicales et coopéraient pour ramener « leur » trésor. Sachant que c'était une découverte très intéressante pour leurs propres finances, le corsaire avait pourtant l'esprit encore préoccupé par l'eternal pose découvert plus tôt.   
  
Laissant ses hommes se charger du reste, Law remonta à la cabine du capitaine, décidé à la fouiller de fond en comble. Il y trouva principalement des vêtements moisis, des papiers détrempés ainsi qu'un vieux journal à la couverture de cuir pourpre dont certaines pages semblaient encore lisibles. Il s'empara de ce dernier, observa quelques cartes tâchées et de toute façon imprécises, avant de retourner à son navire.  
  
Le supernova autorisa bien entendu son équipage à faire la fête, cela les détendrait et de toute façon ils étaient bien trop surexcités pour travailler correctement. Alors que le réfectoire était réaménagé et la cuisine surchauffée, Trafalgar Law s'écarta des exclamations de joie et des bruits de chope pour rejoindre sa cabine, isolée et nettement plus calme. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne veuille pas se réjouir avec ses hommes, mais la curiosité s'était emparée de son esprit et le tenait fermement entre ses griffes.  
  
Tout en repoussant quelques mèches humides qui lui collaient au front, le pirate retira son manteau ainsi que ses chaussures, se mettant à l'aise. Avançant sur la moquette noire et agréablement chaude grâce au système de chauffage du navire, il déposa le coffret qu'il tenait toujours en mains sur son bureau. Celui-ci était impeccablement rangé et l'on n'y décelait pas un grain de poussière, cela aurait donné un pincement au cœur à n'importe quel perfectionniste d'observer l'objet mouillé être posé avec un bruit de succion sur la protectrice couche de verre.  
  
S'installant dans un siège au cuir noir rembourré confortable – il fallait dire qu'il y passait parfois du temps avec certains dossiers et ouvrages médicaux, mieux valait prévenir le mal de dos – le pirate ouvrit la petite boîte pour en examiner à nouveau le contenu. S'il avait du mal à identifier de quelle origine pouvait bien être l'orfèvre ayant taillé cette couronne, l'eternal pose était toujours ce qui l'intriguait le plus. Était-ce le temps passé sur ces mers qui avait rendu l'enregistrement du champ magnétique moins sensible aux perturbations ? Ou bien était-il tout simplement plus fort que celles-ci ? Peut-être était-ce cela qui détraquait les instruments.  
  
Les suppositions ne le menant à rien, Law se leva s'approcher de sa bibliothèque personnelle, où il conservait les ouvrages de médecin les plus intéressants, mais également certaines cartes. S'il était impossible de cartographier avec précision ni Grand Line ni le Nouveau Monde, certains navigateurs avaient parfois réussi à réaliser quelques petits bijoux. Il y chercha donc un indice sur l'endroit qu'avait bien pu enregistrer cet eternal pose, l'aiguille pointait bas ce devait donc être assez proche, mais au sein de mers si incertaines, difficile d'obtenir un résultat précis.  
  
Ne parvenant à rien de concret, le chirurgien soupira, se calant au fond de son dossier et passant les doigts sur ses paupières pour les masser légèrement. Il n'aurait aucune réponse, à moins de se rendre à l'endroit où pointait cette aiguille. Néanmoins, si un équipage mort de faim n'avait pas cherché à s'y rendre, l'enfermant et l'oubliant dans une boîte, cela indiquait certainement un danger, conséquent. Et il ne pouvait pas entraîner son équipage dans n'importe quelle aventure sans en estimer les risques. La curiosité ne devait pas prendre le pas sur la prudence, et en tant que capitaine, il le savait pertinemment...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voici le premier chapitre ~ Ainsi que le début des mystères xD Law va-t-il suivre cet eternal pose ? Qu'indique-t-il ? Pourquoi l'équipage mort n'a-t-il pas suivi la seule aiguille susceptible d'être leur salut ? A suivre ~


	3. Changement de Cap

([source](https://www.skyrock.com/r?url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.co.uk%2Fpin%2F464644886548028386%2F))

 

Le sous marin des Heart était étonnamment silencieux à une heure si avancée de la matinée. Pour cause, la plupart des pirates s'étaient rués à l'infirmerie en vue de dévaliser les réserves d'aspirine ; pour découvrir avec horreur que leur capitaine avait verrouillé l'accès afin qu'ils ne se retrouvent pas en pénurie à un moment où ils pourraient en avoir besoin pour une raison plus valable que la gueule de bois. Ce pourquoi chaque section avait pris son service sans piper mot, chaque parole déclenchant des migraines déjà bien renforcées par la manipulation d'appareils émettant de vilains « bip » et couinements détraqués lorsque les mécaniciens devaient les réparer. Ils étaient par ailleurs parmi ceux souffrant le plus de ces maux de tête, manipulant leurs outils avec une précaution insoupçonnée chez eux et grimaçant au moindre boulon ayant le malheur de s'écraser sur le sol métallique du sous-marin.  
  
Ce supplice s'estompa peu à peu, bien que le supernova ait bien profité de ce silence rare, se penchant à nouveau sur son mystère de la veille. N'ayant accès à aucun expert lui permettant d'identifier le matériau inconnu composant la couronne, Law s'était donc intéressé au journal de bord appartenant au capitaine du navire qu'ils avaient pillé. Beaucoup de pages étaient collées, illisibles à cause de la forte humidité et du temps, mais après l'avoir fait séché correctement, il était parvenu à déchiffrer quelques bribes de texte d'une écriture soignée.  
  
Ainsi avait-il donc appris que le capitaine était anciennement un noble, qui avait quitté son île de South Blue en quête d'aventure et de reconnaissance. Son voyage s'était avéré aussi difficile que Grand Line avait pu être dangereuse et inconnue à une époque. Après s'être rendu dans le Nouveau Monde cependant, tout cela commençait à devenir intéressant.   
  
Ce pirate avait découvert les restes d'une île ravagée par un cataclysme, où une ancienne civilisation avait vécu. Il n'en restait déjà que des ruines à l'époque, et sans doute à présent l'endroit n'existait-il même plus. Se demandant si c'était le fameux lieu indiqué par l'eternal pose, Law trouva très vite sa réponse en déchiffrant les pages suivantes.  
  
L'équipage s'était fait surprendre par un tourbillon d'une puissance inouïe, ne pouvant pas y échapper, ils se firent happer au fond de l'océan, persuadés d'y rester. Ils avaient cependant survécu, au vu des nombreuses pages devenues illisibles qui suivaient. Il put identifier ce qui ressemblait au croquis d'une cité, mais les bribes qu'il parvenait à déchiffrer ne lui permettaient pas de comprendre ce qu'il y avait réellement là-dessous. Seules quelques lignes subsistaient vers la fin, avant que ce ne soit plus que le résumé d'une mort lente et inéluctable, perdus en ces mers.  
  
«  _Ils n'ont pas abandonné. Je sais qu'ils nous observent, tapis dans cette eau noire. Je crains même, parfois, sortir sur le pont, surgir pour ... Je sais ce qu'ils veulent, mais je ne peux plus faire machine arrière. ... Mon équipage ne comprend pas ma décision ... des monstres qui attendent le bon moment ..._  »  
  
Le reste demeurait illisible, et s'il avait pu déduire une bonne partie du voyage de cet équipage, d'immenses zones d'ombre persistaient, et cela frustrait la curiosité du Chirurgien de la Mort. Un soupir las s'échappa de ses lèvres avant qu'il ne quitte son siège pour ranger soigneusement l'ancien journal. Il n'était pas très avancé sur les détails de l'endroit où menait l'eternal pose, cependant de nombreuses fois le terme de « monstre » était revenu ces dernières pages. C'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle ces pirates n'étaient pas revenus en arrière et, avec si peu de précision, le supernova n'allait certainement pas risquer la vie de son équipage pour ce mystère.  
  
D'autant plus que, s'il évitait le regard persistant de la marine en passant par ces mers dangereuses au risque de les perdre, c'était bien pour quelque chose d'autrement plus important. Il avait rendez-vous pour obtenir des informations sur l'un des Quatre Empereurs, et son contact, peu apprécié des mouettes bleues, ne resterait pas plus de quatre jours au même endroit. Deux s'étaient déjà écoulés, et il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps pour franchir cette zone de perdition et atteindre leur but. Law en venait à se demander si prendre ce risque pour rester discret vis-à-vis de la marine était réellement nécessaire, mais ils ne laisseraient pas de seconde chance s'ils étaient contrariés, et il devait encore tirer certaines choses d'eux.  
  
Après avoir enfilé un pull dû aux basses températures de la région, le chirurgien passa la main sur ses yeux endoloris par ce déchiffrage de plusieurs heures. Il sortit ensuite rejoindre les cuisines où le chef s'activait pour le repas de midi, se servant un café pour sa part. Il fallait dire qu'il était près de onze heures et que personne n'avait vu le capitaine sortir de sa cabine, peut-être était-il temps de s'assurer que ses hommes ne bâclaient rien après leur fête de la veille.   
  
Law entreprit donc de faire le tour de son sous-marin, où il pouvait observer ses hommes s'affairer avec plus d'énergie qu'en début de matinée à leurs tâches, les maux de têtes s'étant peu à peu estompés. La plupart arboraient de vilaines cernes sous les yeux – rien qui ne soit à la hauteur de celles de leur supérieur, mais conséquentes tout de même – néanmoins ils ne se souciaient pas de la fatigue, discutant gaiement pour la plupart. Le sujet de conversation principal était bien entendu le trésor récupéré la veille, Law ayant promis d'en verser une part pour les dépenses personnelles de chacun, ils s'imaginaient déjà faire les magasins à la prochaine île. La tension des derniers jours semblait s'être envolée et la bonne humeur habituelle revenue au grand galop. Ainsi que les sanctions.  
  
En effet, si le supernova préférait observer son équipage montrer un tel enthousiasme, cela faisait également ressurgir les éléments perturbateurs habituels. Certains oubliaient totalement leur travail pour se prêter à d'extravagantes démonstrations de bonheur, et lorsque le capitaine en surprenait un ainsi oisif, il éparpillait ses morceaux sur le sol du sous-marin pour que toute la section se concentre un peu.  
  
A l'heure du repas, l'ambiance à bord était enfin stable, cela n'empêchait pas les conversations d'aller bon train et les sourires de s'ancrer sur les lèvres de son équipage, mais au moins travaillaient-ils correctement, et plus efficacement. Une petite piqûre de rappel ne faisait jamais de mal après tout.  
  
Le capitaine en bout de table, le réfectoire était toujours animé par le sujet central du jour, ainsi que quelques blagues que s'échangeaient les pirates. Le cuisinier, un quarantenaire au bandeau humide de sueur serré autours du front, était débordé dans son service. Il y en avait toujours un pour demander de remplir à nouveau son assiette, et il avait bien du mal à prendre quelques minutes pour souffler et manger à son tour, avant que Law ne le fasse remplacer par quelqu'un d'autre.  
  
La journée se passa donc au sein d'une ambiance fraîche et joyeuse, que seul vint entacher le navigateur lorsque celui-ci frappa à la cabine du capitaine. Celui-ci reposa le livre de médecine qu'il consultait sur son bureau, l'invitant à entrer. Le jeune homme qui pénétra à l'intérieur se passa nerveusement la main dans ses mèches brunes, tic qui le caractérisait lorsque les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes. Law se redressa dans son siège, fronçant légèrement les sourcils avant de demander :  
  
«  - Qu'y-a-t-il ?  
  
\- Nous aurions dû déjà être sortis hier capitaine...  
  
\- Je sais, c'est ce que tu m'as dit la veille, commenta le supernova. Mais nous savions également que ce serait certainement le cas.  
  
\- Je sais capitaine, et je pensais qu'on pourrait redresser le cap même si l'on s'en éloignait un peu... Mais tous les instruments que nous avons pris la peine d'amener se détraquent les uns après les autres et commencent à se contredire...  
  
\- Viens-en au fait, lâcha Law, le ton plus froid que nécessaire, devinant déjà la réponse.  
  
\- On ne pourra pas retrouver de cap fixe, ni revenir en arrière, nous sommes perdus capitaine. »  
  
Le chirurgien soupira en l'observant de ses iris métalliques, mais bien entendu son subordonné n'avait pas d'alternative à lui fournir sinon il ne danserait pas ainsi d'un pied sur l'autre. D'autant plus qu'un navigateur sans instrument ni carte auxquels se fier était démuni face à la situation. Ils avaient pourtant pris la peine de se renseigner et dégotter les outils les plus précis, en provenance d'îles différentes, ainsi que des eternal et log poses, pensant que cela suffirait. Ils s'étaient pourtant tous mis à dérailler, excepté...  
  
Tirant un des six tiroirs, symétriquement disposés, de son bureau, Law en retira l'eternal pose soigneusement rangé. Celui-ci ne semblait pas affecté par l'instabilité de cette zone, y ayant pourtant passé une bonne cinquantaine d'années au vu de l'ancienneté de l'objet. Le supernova l'observa pensivement, sans que son navigateur ne pipe mot, chacun étant habitué à ne pas perturber le capitaine dans ses réflexions.  
  
S'ils savaient où cet eternal pose menait vis-à-vis des autres îles du Nouveau Monde, ils pourraient établir un cap en observant les changements de direction de l'aiguille en fonction de leurs déplacements. Or, ce n'était pas le cas ici, cette option était donc à exclure. S'ils se rendaient au lieu indiqué, rien ne garantissait qu'ils trouvent réellement quelque chose, et le danger semblait grand. Si ce lieu était en-dehors du brouillard perpétuel en revanche, peut-être pourraient-ils se repérer et les instruments fonctionneraient-ils à nouveau, ils n'auraient alors pas besoin d'atteindre la destination indiquée. Quoiqu'il en soit, s'ils ne trouvaient pas de solution et restaient inconsciemment dans cette situation sans rien faire d'autre que tourner en rond, ils finiraient sans nul doute comme l'équipage qu'ils avaient pillé la veille.  
  
Relevant les yeux sur son navigateur, toujours inutilement stressé en sa présence, il lui tendit l'eternal pose. Le brun s'approcha le récupérer avec une certaine curiosité, haussant les sourcils en observant l'aiguille qui ne semblait pas tournoyer n'importe comment comme les autres.  
  
«  - Cet eternal pose fonctionne ? Où est-ce qu'il mène ?  
  
\- Il semblerait, mais je ne connais pas l'endroit qu'il indique. Il se trouvait sur le navire qu'on a abordé hier. »  
  
Observant l'objet pensivement et le faisant machinalement tourner entre ses doigts, le navigateur releva ses prunelles cyan sur son capitaine.  
  
«  - Vous voulez donc qu'on le suive j'imagine ?  
  
\- Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait beaucoup d'autres options, confirma le capitaine. Fais-moi signe si jamais le brouillard semble se désépaissir ou bien que tu repères quelque chose d'anormal. »  
  
Opinant du chef, son subordonné tourna les talons, l'eternal pose en main, pour sortir et se diriger vers sa section. En accord avec la direction dans laquelle pointait l'aiguille, il leur fallait modifier la trajectoire du sous-marin. Ce qui était étrange cependant, c'était que l'aiguille pointait en partie vers le bas, soit ce qu'elle indiquait être très proche, soit cela se trouvait sous l'eau, auquel cas cela poserait problème. Ils seraient néanmoins rapidement fixés...  
  
Tout le reste de l'après-midi, la section consacrée à la navigation, munie du seul objet pouvant représenter un éventuel salut, suivit l'eternal pose remis par leur capitaine. Ce dernier se questionnait sur la pertinence de son choix, parcourant encore et encore le journal du navire fantôme, essayant d'y déchiffrer des informations supplémentaires sur ce qui pouvait bien les attendre. Le temps avait cependant trop bien fait son travail et il ne faisait qu'abîmer un peu plus les pages déjà fragilisées sans lui apporter beaucoup plus d'indices.  
  
Las de se triturer les méninges aussi longtemps sans résultat concret, Law finit par quitter sa cabine, enfilant un long et épais manteau noir comportant le symbole de son équipage, rappelant par sa forme le virus tel que représenté médicalement. L'impression d'être inefficace avait creusé sa frustration, et il avait bien besoin de s'aérer l'esprit. Le pirate partit donc s'appuyer à la rambarde métallique, observant les eaux sombres que fendait l'avant du navire, surplombées de cet épais et omniprésent brouillard. Ils étaient lents, perdus, poursuivant un objectif inconnu. Cette situation impossible à contrôler irritait le capitaine, dont les phalanges avaient blanchies alors que ses doigts serraient plus fort que nécessaire le rebord de fer.  
  
Des pas retentissant sur le pont le firent se retourner, muni de cette expression impassible qui ne laissait pas paraître son énervement. Son navigateur s'avançait à nouveau vers lui, l'air un peu moins catastrophé que tout à l'heure, ce n'était sans doute pas mauvais signe. Il tenait l'eternal pose en main, et Law comprit ce qu'il voulait lorsqu'il s'approcha de plus près. L'angle que formait l'aiguille s'était encore accentué vers le bas, se rapprochant de plus en plus de la verticale...  
  
« - Capitaine, commença le brun en lui tendant l'objet pour qu'il puisse l'examiner lui-même, l'endroit que pointe cet eternal pose se trouve sous l'eau. »  
  
Hochant simplement la tête pour signifier qu'il avait compris, Law s'en saisit tout en regardant pensivement l'aiguille. Cet objet ne leur servirait donc pas à sortir du brouillard, s'ils s'arrêtaient là, ils allaient de nouveau se retrouver à errer sans but. Le journal disait que l'équipage s'était retrouvé happé au fond des océans avant d'y découvrir un endroit où ils avaient survécu parmi les profondeurs. D'après l'eternal pose, c'était probablement encore là, mais en quel état après toutes ces années ? Et qu'y trouveraient-ils réellement...  
  
« - Préparez le sous-marin pour l'immersion, finit-il par dire d'un ton qui ne laissait rien transparaître de ses songes. »  
  
Hochant la tête, son subordonné disparut rapidement à l'intérieur du sous-marin pour faire passer le message. Ils n'avaient pas tellement d'autres choix que de prendre le risque de s'y aventurer, ou de rester ici en attendant que leurs réserves s'épuisent. D'un autre côté, bien que dans le flou, le supernova était persuadé d'y trouver quelque chose, à moins que cela ne soit juste sa curiosité demandant à être satisfaite...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petit chapitre de transition ^^ Sorry si vous l'avez trouvé un peu ennuyeux, obligée de passer par là vu que dans ma tête Traffy est quelqu'un d'un minimum réfléchi - enfin on va donner l'illusion que/PAN/ x)  
> Le début de la lente descente aux enf... euh, fonds marins, commence ! Bon courage Traffy, tu vas en avoir besoin !  
> Alors que se passera-t-il lors de la plongée ? Vont-ils arriver sans encombre (lol c'est mal me connaître/SBAM/) ? Qu'y-a-t-il au bout du tunnel (à part la lumière) ? A suivre ~


End file.
